In the prior art, a mould for producing a padding member comprises a lower mould half into which material is to be contained and an upper mould half to engage the lower mould half so that the padding member is produced in the mould. Thus, it will be noted that the thus produced padding member has relatively uniform hardness. Some padding members such as ones for a car seat preferably include various areas having hardnesses different from each other. In those cases, a hard padding member portion or portions are separately formed and then the padding member is formed with the hard padding member portion or portions being inserted into the mould. However, separately forming the hard padding member portion or portions is troublesome and, in addition thereto, when the separately formed hard padding member portion or portions are inserted into the mould, it is difficult to positively place them in an acccurate position. Alternately, a hard padding member portion or portions and a soft padding member portion or portions are separately formed and then adhered by an adhesive agent to each other. However, the area where the hard and soft padding member portions are adhered to each other tends to be partially hardened. Thus, it will be noted that it is difficult to form a padding member of good quality.